


sneef

by galacticpud



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: dont read this, i'll write a proper story soon i promise, its dialogue i wrote at 5am but couldnt be bothered to make into a story but ya'll deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticpud/pseuds/galacticpud
Summary: can you believe this is my first contribution to bmc





	sneef

“Holy fucking shit, dude. Check out my tricked-out line.”

 

“That’s UNSANITARY, OH MY GOD MICHAEL IS THAT….. drUGS??”

 

“yo its just on the school table like pretty sure rich and jake have had sex on one of these bad boys but that’s kinda hot u know? ANyWAY NO ITS NOT DRUGS JEREMIAH HOLY SHIT ITS SHERBERT”

 

“Michael, eat them out of the straws you sticky spoon”

 

“STICKY WHOHOHO JERE”

 

“shuT YOUR SHUT”

 

“WAIT NO DON’T SNORT THE SHERBERT- MiChAeL!”

 

“sneeeEEEEF”

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> i am.... so sorry..


End file.
